


Bunny Love

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru talks Akira into dressing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kelkatan, prompt of Akira = Hikaru, pink hair dye, bunny suits and “I know you are, but what am I?”

**Bunny Love**

"I can NOT believe I let you talk me into this," Akira grumbled, pulling at the thick patch of fur that was binding uncomfortably.

"It's for charity! Plus, it IS a Go event!" Hikaru nervously touched his hair, but he stood firm on his decision.

"You call this," Akira motioned around them dramatically, "A GO event?"

"Well, it's for children," Hikaru muttered.

"Why did I end up wearing the bunny suit?"

"Would you have rather dyed YOUR hair pink?" Akira looked aghast as Hikaru pulled at pink bangs that had once been blond.

"You know... that won't wash out before your next title match."

"Oh shi-" He cut off as yet another giggling five year old came to give the Easter Bunnies her love. Hikaru shook his head. "Well, it's for a good cause."

Akira just raised an unconvinced eyebrow.

"Besides, you're the cutest Easter Bunny I've ever seen." He grinned, and Akira flushed clear down to his fur-clad toes.

"I know you are, but what am I?" He whispered, embarrassed.

Hikaru turned wide eyes toward the yellow bunny and one of his own pink ears flopped down when he tilted his head. Akira couldn't meet his eyes.

Hikaru pnked fit to match his suit, but after a quick glance to make sure no one was looking, he quickly pushed his lips against Akira's.

It was fast and sloppy, but damn it, Akira was kissing him _back_ , and it was better than any dream he'd ever had.

Until a shill, tiny voice giggled, "Look Mommy! The Easter Bunnies are in love!"

It took Hikaru a full six weeks to get Akira to kiss him again. Hikaru thought it was totally worth it.


End file.
